Get Over Yourself
by classof05
Summary: Padme stumbles across Anakin who has made a terrible mistake.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars stuff or anything affiliated with Star Wars. The song "Get Over Yourself" belongs to the girls of SheDaisy  
  
Summary: This is one of my "happier" stories, Padme and Sabe talk about Anakin behind his back after he leaves Padme for another woman.  
  
  
  
Get Over Yourself By: classof05  
  
Padme stared at her notebook as she doodled pictures on the sides of each piece of paper that was filled with notes. She had been in meetings all day long and was ready to get up and leave. Suddenly she was startled and immediately rolled out of her chair. "May we continue senator?" The supreme chancellor asked as he stared down at Padme. " Yes, please continue " Padme answered. She could feel her face burning red as she pulled herself back up into her seat next to Sabe. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she picked up her notebook and pencil and brought her attention back to the front of the room. "That was some move you pulled back there Pad" Sabe said as she followed Padme out of the meeting. Finally she was free, Padme and Sabe had gone to Alderan for a "special convention" as the Supreme Chancellor had called it. They had 4 meetings every day, two in the morning, and two in the afternoon. Then for the rest of the day they could do whatever they wanted. There were a few little shops around the hotel where they were lodged, but there was an enormous mall about 30 miles away from where they were. Sabe and Padme hadn't found time to explore every little place, but today they were let out an hour early from their meetings because of the late afternoon meeting yesterday so with the extra cash the two saved up they decided to head to the mall. "Yea I know, how could I be so stupid?" Padme asked as she walked with Sabe. "What exactly were you day dreaming about that got you so out of it?" Sabe asked as she giggled, recalling the earlier event. But before Padme could answer Sabe answered for her. "Let me guess. Anakin?" Sabe said smiling as she batted her brown eyes. " right again" Padme answered as she looked at Sabe. " oohh, who's the woman?" Sabe said leaning towards Padme. "common who's the woman?" "You are Sabe" Padme answered as she giggled. "Yea you don't have to tell me, but that is so nice of you to say so" Sabe said as she and Padme walked up to their rooms, changed, and in minutes were walking to Padme's speeder. "Where to Milady?" Sabe said in a mock cab drivers voice "The mall" Padme said as she smacked fake money in Sabes hand. "no prob" Sabe answered as she stepped on the gas and flew to the mall. The girls soon arrived at the large building, parked the speeder and walked towards the entrance. " wow, its bigger that I thought it was" Padme said as she stared up at the building. " Yeap, common lets go" Sabe said as she tugged on Padmes arm as they entered the mall. " this place is huge" Padme said as she looked around at each store. " cool huh?" Sabe said walking up next to Padme as she handed her a soda. " where'd you get this?" Padme asked. " it s a trick I learned" Sabe answered as she sipped her soda. " yea, right Sabe" Padme said as she began to walk forward. " fine don't believe me then" Sabe said as she jogged up to Padme. Sabe hadn't been paying attention or she would have noticed the couple in front of her before she smashed into them, her soda spilling all over one of them. "Oh my god im so sorry" Sabe said as she grabbed some napkins from a nearby resturant and began to wipe the soda off of the person she dumped it on, Padme came running over as she helped Sabe. "Im so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Sabe said as she continued to wipe the soda off the floor. " Yea that's obvious" The woman said as she stared down at Sabe. " Honey be nice" The young man said as the couple kissed. "She didn't mean to spill soda on you" the young man said again as he kissed the young girl he was holding hands with. Padme stopped scrubbing as she looked up at the young man before walking backwards. "Anakin?" She said as she looked at him. " Padme?" The young man said as he stared back at her. "What are you doing here?" they both said in unison. " Well im here for a convention, who are you?" Padme said as she stared at the young woman who was latched onto Anakin. "Im his." The woman began. " shes my friend" Anakin said, letting go of her hand. "Anakin don't lie to the poor thing, im Meredith, Anakins fiancé" she said "wha. what?" Padme said as she looked up at Anakin then at Meredith " You heard me, im his fiancé" she answered again. "who may I ask are you" she asked politely. "I.. I." Padme stuttered. "She's his girlfriend and she's pregnant with his kid okay?" Sabe answered as she hugged Padme. " I think you are mistaken I have been dating Anakin here for almost a year" Meredith said as she kissed Anakin on the cheek. "Your in deep now pal" Sabe said as she swayed Padme back and forth. "shhh, its okay" Sabe cooed as Padme's tears soaked through her shirt. "Padme I, I was going to tell you" Anakin said as he walked over to her. "Don't touch me!" Padme screamed as she stared at Anakin. "what did I do wrong Anakin? Just tell me huh?" Padme said. "Yea I'd like to know to" Sabe said as she sat Padme on the bench putting her arm around her shoulder. " Nothing Pad, its just Meredith is around more, and she's going to go into Jedi training soon I would be able to see her more than I would you." Anakin said in a cool voice. " Yea, sure. So let me get this straight you fall in love with her, tell her you love her, sleep with her, get her pregnant than you leave her for some dike who probably doesn't know what one plus one is" Sabe said as she helped Padme up to her feet. "Common Pad lets go, we'll let these losers get back to their shopping" Sabe said as she started to walk off. "Wait" Anakin said as he ran over to Padme and Sabe. "what?" Sabe said as her and Padme stopped. " Im sorry Padme I really am, I didn't realize you were pregnant im sorry honey." Anakin said as he walked closer to her. Padme leaned in towards Anakin as Sabe and Meredith watched them. Anakin closed his eyes leaning in to Padme as he wen to kiss her lips. Suddenly a shock of pain hit Anakins cheek. Padme had smacked him, he now had a red mark across his face as he looked up and Saw Padme and Sabe walking off down the center of the mall. " you have some explaining to do when we get home" Meredith said as she and Anakin turned the other way. Anakin glanced back behind him as she saw Padme and Sabe turn into a store. Padme turned around and saw Anakin holding Meredith's hand as Sabe tugged on her sleeve. "He needs to get over himself" she said.  
  
  
  
You say you're gun shy I say you're spineless You think you pensive I, I think you mindless Such a busy little drone That your heart beats in monotone So loud you cant hear me Repetitions what you need  
  
Get out of my air Get off of my cloud Get out of my hair Get off of my couch Get off of my lips Get out of my life Let me give you a tip Get out of my sight Get off of your knees Get out of my face Get out of my sleep Get out of my space How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell Get over yourself  
  
Padme and Sabe were back in their hotel room. They had ordered pizza from one of the local pizza huts and had decided to talk, talk about what happened earlier, talk about the past, talk about the future. Tomorrow was their last day here, together by themselves so whatever talking the two had to do needed to get done now. " am I stupid?" Padme asked. "Pad." Sabe said as she took a swig of her soda. " am I?" Padme asked again. " what do you think?" Sabe asked. " I don't know." Padme said. " your not stupid Pad, youve got your moments but your not stupid. For as long as I've known you, you have always had a great head on your shoulders." Sabe said as she looked at Padme.  
  
"so your saying that being with Anakin was a good thing?" Padme asked. " Yea, it was wasn't it?" Sabe asked. " yea up until today." Padme said. " well I knew that Pad" Sabe said. " but now im pregnant with his baby, what am I supposed to tell her when she asks where her dad is?" Padme asked a tear rolling down her cheek. " Pad she probably wont be asking you stuff like that till shes like 5, and im sure by then you'll have found someone" Sabe said as she brushed a stray hair out of Padme's face. " hopefully" Padme replied as she hugged Sabe. " You will" Sabe answered as she stared out at the moon that was high in the dark sky. " Anakin just needs to learn to get over himself" Sabe said.  
  
You say you're complicated I say to dramatic You thin I underrate you I think I've finally had it With you never had a time Cause half the time you spend designing brilliant tragedies And its becoming your disease.  
  
Get out of my air Get off of my cloud Get out of my hair Get off of my couch Get off of my lips Get out of my life Let me give you a tip Get out of my sight Get off of your knees Get out of my face Get out of my sleep Get out of my space How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell Get over yourself  
  
Hey get over yourself  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Well that's it guys!! Read and Review it if you want, I don't care what you do. I probably will have another fic up by tomorrow maybe even sooner, well thanks for readin. 


End file.
